Takagi Sayuki
|image = |caption = promoting "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = Aries |height = 156cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2009-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = Up-Front Works hachama |mcolor = |group = Juice=Juice |join = February 3, 2013 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 8th Generation |join1 = November 28, 2009 |graduate1 = November 18, 2013 |acts = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Triplet, Team Okai, Hello! Project Station Dance Club, SYS |blog = |sig = Takagisayukiautograph9876.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Takagi's Autograph }} Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is a member of Juice=Juice and a former member of the SATOYAMA Movement unit Triplet. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ concert on November 23, 2009 as a new member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Takagi Sayuki was born on April 21, 1997 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2009 In November, Sayuki joined Hello Pro Egg (now Hello Pro Kenshuusei), a program where young girls receive vocal and dance lessons in hopes of someday becoming a full idol in Hello! Project. She was introduced as a new member at the Hello! Project 2009 Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ on November 23. 2010 Takagi participated in the movie ''Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D'', appearing in The Third Story, Dare ka Iru (誰かいる; That Someone), alongside Sato Ayano."3Dで体感するホラー『ほんとうにあった怖い話 3D劇場版』10月公開" (in Japanese). Nihon Eiga Senmon Jouhou Site: fjmovie.com. 2010."「ほんとうにあった怖い話 3D（劇場版）」ストーリー" (in Japanese). Honkowa3d.com. 2010. 2011 She participated in the S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! audition, but failed. Takagi also participated in the stage play ''Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~'' as Kounotori. 2012 In June, Takagi participated in the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed. Takagi participated in ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ as a back-up dancer. 2013 On February 3, during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka, it was announced that Takagi will debut in a new unit, Juice=Juice, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Kanazawa Tomoko, Miyazaki Yuka, Otsuka Aina and Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. Tsunku's comment regarding Takagi: :"Her singing is rock-type and her dancing is powerful; you'll get the feeling that she's 'the' Hello Pro Kenshuusei from her high skill level.""ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013.02.25. On February 23, Takagi participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. 2014 On February 28, she was unable to participate in a Juice=Juice handshake event for their third major single at HMV Grand Front Osaka due to poor physical condition. On March 13, it was announced that Takagi would be a member of a newly formed SATOYAMA movement unit with Okai Chisato and Kudo Haruka named Triplet. On April 15, Takagi and Miyazaki Yuka celebrated their birthdays in a joint special event titled Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014, featuring two performances at Tokyo FM Hall. 2015 On April 21, Takagi celebrated her 18th birthday at a special event titled Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015, featuring two performances at Tokyo FM Hall. On December 19, Takagi released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray titled Greeting ~Takagi Sayuki~. 2016 On April 28, Takagi celebrated her 19th birthday at a special event titled Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances at Tokyo FM Hall. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister, named Mayuka,"まゆかbaby 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-05-27. and a younger sister. Mayuka gave birth to a son on May 24, 2016. |-|Education= When Takagi debuted as a member of Juice=Juice in February 2013, she was a third year middle school student. As of March 2016, she had graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Takagi Sayuki has acquired: *'Miyamoto Karin:' Takagi gets along best with Miyamoto Karin in Juice=Juice. *'Uemura Akari:' She also gets along best with Uemura Akari in Juice=Juice. *'Fukumura Mizuki:' She has a good relationship with Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki. *'Kudo Haruka:' She gets along well with Morning Musume member Kudo Haruka. *'Taguchi Natsumi:' She is good friend with Taguchi Natsumi from Kobushi Factory since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Kaneko Rie:' She also is good friend with former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Kaneko Rie. |-|Name Meaning= Takagi's given name, "Sayuki", means transparent happiness (紗友希; Sayuki). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Takagi Sayuki: *'Sayubee' (さゆべえ): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. *'Sayuking' (さゆキング): Used by Takagi.Takagi Sayuki. "さゆきんぐ 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013-11-03. *'Baby Monkey' (ベイビーモンキー): Miyazaki Yuka calls her "Baby Monkey". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希) *'Nickname:' Sayubee (さゆべえ), Sayuking (さゆキング) , King (キング) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 156cm *'Blood Type:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009.11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2013.02.03: Juice=Juice Member *'Official Kaomoji:' 川´' ｃ' ﾘ *'Juice=Juice Fruit (Member Color): ' **'Lemon' (2013-Present) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2009-2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-Present) **Team Okai (2012-2014) **Triplet (2014-2016) **SYS (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Scared of:' Earthquakes *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, watching television *'Specialty:' Self-learning kung-fu, Mobile phone fast typing *'Strong Point:' My ability to concentrate in a short time is really good *'Weak Point:' Easily lose concentration *'Best Sport:' Swimming *'Likes:' going for walks, little kids *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese language *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math, english, gym *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs *'Favorite Food:' Avocado, melon, cheese, hamburger *'Least Favorite Food:' Kamaboko *'Favorite Color:' Light blue, Yellow *'Favorite Restaurant:' Subway *'Favorite Disney Movies/Series:' High School Musical, Hannah Montana *'Favorite Disney Characters:' Donald Duck, Tinkerbell, Peter Pan, Ursula, Ariel *'Favorite Pokemon:' Snorlax, Abra *'Rival:' Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Shabondama" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Kanazawa Tomoko, Fukumura Mizuki Discography :See Also: List:Takagi Sayuki Discography Featured In Solo DVDs/Blu-rays * 2015.12.19 Greeting ~Takagi Sayuki~ Ohter DVDs *2014.08.27 Juice=Juice Birthday Event 2014 "Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki & Kanazawa Tomoko" (“Fanclub” DVD) *2015.06.26 Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka & Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2015 (“Fanclub” DVD) Solo Songs *3tsu no Rule (Ningen Ver.) (from Koisuru Hello Kitty) *Tsubasa Ochiteku (from Koisuru Hello Kitty) Magazines *2013.10.03 Nakayoshi (with Miyamoto Karin) *2013.10.24 BLT U-17 (with Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari) *2013.10.30 ENTAME (with Miyazaki Yuka) *2013.12.12 Bessatsu Shonen Champion (with Miyazaki Yuka) *2014.05.09 BOMB (with Uemura Akari and Kanazawa Tomoko) *2014.06.06 Top Yell (with Miyamoto Karin) *2014.06.28 Cool-up Girls (with Miyamoto Karin) Works Movies *2010 Gekijouban Hontou ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D (劇場版ほんとうにあった怖い話3D) TV Programs *2010.04.24 Asonde Manabu (アソンデマナブ) *2010.12 Tokidoki Mayomayo (時々迷々) (Mini-drama "Uso・Uso・Uso" (ウソ・ウソ・ウソ)) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2016 Budokan (武道館) Theater *2009 Coco Smile 6 (ココ・スマイル6) (with Ichioka Anna) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Mae ni (今がいつかになる前に) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Kounotori) *2014 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Internet *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! (Episodes #1 and #5) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Music Videos *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Ikuta Erina) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Ikuta Erina) Radio *2013.10.03- We are Juice=Juice Trivia *She has liked Hello! Project since she was about four or five years old. *Outside of Hello! Project, she likes SPEED and Kobukuro. *If she could join another group for a day, she'd join Morning Musume '15 *She's a big fan of Tanaka Reina, and even bought her valentine chocolate. * She thinks she can't beat the hardness of Yajima Maimi's abs. *On a rainy day she would watch Hello! Project live DVDs, or sing "Umbrella" by Tanpopo#. *She has been a back dancer in various concerts for Mano Erina. *She's allergic to cats. *In the dance-cover unit Team Okai, she covers Ikuta Erina. *She considers both Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina her rival. *She filled in for Otsuka Aina in Kanojo ni Naritai!!! when Otsuka injured her ankle. *She says the source of her energy is looking at photos of Tanaka Reina. *She wants to go to Disneyland. *She'd like to have a shortcut. *She says her father raised her strictly. *She would like to have the leading role in a drama. *She wants to go to Ishikawa with Juice=Juice for a bus tour. *She was jealous when she saw Kanazawa Tomoko and Uemura Akari holding hands, and told Kanazawa not to flirt with Uemura in front of her. *She is the first Juice=Juice member to have dyed their hair. *Takagi said in her blog that she loves and respects Fukumura Mizuki. *On her blog she mentioned that she loves blues, such as Muddy Waters See Also *Gallery:Takagi Sayuki *List:Takagi Sayuki Discography Featured In *List:Takagi Sayuki Concert & Event Appearances Takagi Family Tree References Notes # Used by Miyazaki Yuka."しゃしん 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.11.03."デビュー 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2013.10.31. Sources External Links *Hello! Project profile *Juice=Juice blog de:Takagi Sayuki es:Takagi Sayuki it:Takagi Sayuki Category:Blood Type A Category:1997 Births Category:2009 Additions Category:April Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Juice=Juice Category:Taurus Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Takagi Sayuki Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Triplet Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition Category:SYS Category:Yellow-Green Member Color